Chaado
チャルド "Can we not fight please, my Sensei would be upset." - Chaado to Crane students during encounter Chaado is a Bio-Android Saiyan OC made by Oneil Gunn on Instagram. He is a creation made by the Frieza Force, he is the clone of the remains of any Saiyan debris floating around the destroyed Planet Vegeta. He is from over 200 years in the future, falling into the realm of Dragon Ball Online. He is currently the least liked member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Chaado is a slim and well-built young man with an above-average stature. His hair is spiky and scatters outwards, with two antenna like spikes of hair. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eye and his hair is a shade of black. He dons the newer version of the Frieza Force Battle Armour over a black jumpsuit that has the the left sleeve cut off at the shoulder with black and red gloves and black boots. A noticeable trait is a scar that runs down his left eye that he got from his escape from a Frieza Force ship. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are red: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing it whenever he wants to be comfortable. During his time on Earth, he will take off the top armor and just wear the jumpsuit. He also has a jumpsuit that reaches till his thigh. Personality Chaado is calm, thankful personality and has a deep love of competition. Following his birth by the Frieza Force, his isolation appeared. His harsh training allowed him to gain a sense of melancholy, walking around with a stern look when doing anything. He did not have evil intentions but has destroyed and conquered Planets because it was his job. His drastic change and leaving of the Frieza Force was only because he wanted revenge, although now would rather settle down as he has grown fond of Earth as he feels it is his new home, being a teacher and having a family with Kara Mutaito. Chaado does not take fighting as an option at first because that was most of his life when he worked as a commander. Although, Chaado's love of fighting has become joyous every time. When fighting any opponent he deems as strong he has become extremely happy as he finds a sense of freedom when fighting. He fights to win and rarely feels the need to spare his enemies unless he feels it is unneeded. Chaado is very blunt and has no fear of expressing his opinions when he is talking. He is generally well off and not talkative, showing good respect towards anyone he meets. Despite his good nature, Chaado has a burst of anger when he is upset in large situations such as someone harming anyone he cares for. He is calm, easy going but has a very morbid outlook on the world as he does not know certain words or etiquette as he was raised to be a warrior and only a warrior. To which, he has proven to quickly see through his opponent's battle techniques and form plans to fight them. Having a great will and tenacity to win in a fight at any cost. Chaado is neutral, he possess no real strong emotions on anything as he does not know right from wrong. He has shown these emotions since his childhood, because of him growing up on a ship he doesn't have a real sense of morality, not being taught right from wrong only going for gut feeling. As he has spent time on Earth his morality has grown as he feels he can now show certain feelings. Expressing the desire to save people and protect his new home and the people who gave it to him. Because of his background he does not have much desires as he does not recognize perversion, openly changing in front of people or not caring if someone is naked. Despite this he can be intimate with his wife given the fact that he was the one who requested to marry her. Prioritizing his new family over training. Biography (Need to Continue) Background Chaado is a Bio-Android who was created from the Galactic Frieza Army. On the day of his birth he was trained as an attempt to create a new soldier after the third defeat of Frieza at the hand of the Super Saiyan Blue. he was trained alongside other Bio-Androids such as a Namekian who he called a close friend. During his training he was beaten, abused, and sent out to different planets so they could overclock his Saiyan Power so they can make the perfect commander for their army. As time passed he was forced to gain the power of the Super Saiyan. During his time there he had gained certain emotions of unease after he conquered a planet; starting to question his thoughts. He quickly left after he discovered they planned to terminate him as he was questioning the Galactic Frieza Army. During his attempt to leave the spacecraft his was on he fought through an armada and had a bout with Citaru; this caused him to gain his scar. Chaado survived as he sent himself to Earth, landing near a dojo and being picked up by Kara Mutaito and Kido Mutaito. He gained the name "Tang" from Kara Mutaito as he refused to speak while being taken cared of. Kara Mutaito and Akini Dragon Ball Online Dragon Ball Xenoverse Power (Need to work on) Chaado is one of the most powerful people in from the Frieza Galactic Army. From a his birth, Chaado had tremendous power even when compared to his Bio-Android brothers and sisters, able to effortlessly take down mid ranked soldiers and can be seen taking down a squadron of mixed class warriors when escaping a ship, he has surpassed his teachers when he was younger, their powers reaching that of 730,000, putting him well above the above the standard. He is considered the second strongest among the fleet only being surpassed by his Namekian brother. Even though this is just him going up to Super Saiyan 4. He is able to hold his own against any opponent. His natural talent for combat and his tenacity when he fights allows him to take his body into new levels. As a child, he was brutally trained to take down much stronger opponents as well as planets. A prodigy because of his mixed Saiyan DNA, he is able to defeat and use maneuvers used against him. After being sent to Earth he has traversed many past timelines and allowed himself to drink the Ultra Divine Water. Chaado's power continues to increase throughout his journey as he likes to learn various skills and new ways of training. In the beginning he was considered to be a Low-level Bio-Android because of Saiyans not having the greatest power compared to most other races. By the time he grew up he has been on multiple suicide missions and has been on planets that far exceed Earth's gravity. Thus, he far exceeded most of if not all of his Bio-Android siblings. After multiple healing's of his mutilated body, his power increased immensely. This can be due to him learning the Super Saiyan transformation from seeing the loss of multiple siblings. In the Time Patrol, he has trained under multiple people, most notably Goku, Beerus, and Whis. However, upon his first encounter with these masters he was completely demolished - Chaado complaining that he didn't feel like they were using that much energy to fight. Later on Chaado trains with them on Beeru's planet for 6 months, to which drastically increased his power level but hasn't reach close to their power. After training the same way in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his strength and technique further increases. Allowing him to unlock Super Saiyan Blue, although he does not like transformations and would prefer to fight in either Super Saiyan or Base form. During his teachings he learns techniques and training to help his base power. In preparing for his encounters with Towa, Mira, and Demi Chaado trained in multiple sanctions furiously. In the fight, upon facing these demons, Chaado proved well enough to face them and was able to recover well from a few hits. Once they had fully powered up, Chaado still proved able to fight on par with them, until he was caught off guard with their team work. He recovered and went back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with other Time Patrollers to increase his power level. The idea of fighting these demons caused an immense increase of power. Upon the rematch against these demons, the new Chaado was able to overpower them and gradually beat them. Creation and Concept (More to add) * The character was made when the creator was much younger and Dragon Ball Z was on television. The name on the other hand was created because of his distaste for the actual vegetable Chard and thought that it would be a nice name for this character that he created years and years ago. * Although the original character was an OC from when he was younger the design is more intact from when he made the character in Dragon Ball online. * His emotions are much like the creators; very indifferent towards many things. Believing that it would be a cool concept to have a Saiyan who doesn't fit the role of one. Although keeping intact the idea that a "True Saiyan" feels a type of euphoria when they are in combat with someone who can test them. Abilities Techniques Final Spirit Cannon - Chaado's signature move when he is in a fight. Chaado learned this move when he was still training in the Galactic Frieza Army. He continues to master it and will use it in every battle. * Last Riot Javelin - A bigger and more larger version of the Final Spirit Cannon Frustration Cannon - A energy attack that is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash Technique. Weekly Special - Fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents Weekend - Charges two pink energy spheres in both hands and fires them as a streaming energy. Rebellion Edge - A sword based technique Rebellion Trigger - An Energy Wave attack. Peeler Storm - An energy disc ki blast technique. Death Balll - The Death Ball is Chaado's ultimate attack and is usually used as a last resort in battle. Unlike Frieza he must charge it with both hands and uses Genki and then it is thrown at the target. (Final) Heat Phalanx - A heated Ki punch technique. Flash Spirit - It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. Spirit of Saiyans - A combination technique if Ki-powered punches. * Brave Heat - A more powerful version of Spirit of Saiyans. Rebellion Fang - It is a rush attack. Phantom Fist - A variation of the Afterimage Technique. Pressure Point Attack - A technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Super God Shock Flash - Chaado places his hand with his index and middle finger near his opponents chest then makes a fist that delivers a hard punch to the gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Dragon Fist - An attack that goes through the enemies body and the energy will be amplifies massively and explode out into the form of an enormous gold dragon. Other Abilities Instantaneous Movement - The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to Telekinesis Solar Flare - An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Wild Sense - A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after the opponent attacks. Afterimage Technique - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Mimcry - Chaado is capable of learning techniques after seeing them preformed once. Flight Ki Sense - Capable of sensing energy Energy Granting - Grant energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. Energy Nullification - Can nullify the negative damaging effects of a clash (on rare occasions) Forms and Transformations Great Ape Kaio-ken Super Saiyan * Saiyan Third Fulll Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue * X10 Super Saiyan Blu Kaio-ken * X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken